


Making The Pieces Fit

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, F/M, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Past Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Thiamrbb19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: When Theo was hired to rob a bank he knew he could do it, but now that two of his crew have taken themselves out his only option left is to get help from his ex.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53
Collections: 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Thiam Reverse Big Bang. My partner was the Amazing and Talented Manonisamelon! Thank you so much for not only doing your beautiful Art, but for helping me and cheering me on.   
> https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/189706137867/for-the-officialthiamlibrary-reverse-big-bang
> 
> Also thanks to my besties and beta readers ShadoKat and Shane

#

"Yeah, whatever. Now, how do we get out of this?" Tracey asked. "Josh is unconscious and bleeding."

"He wouldn't be if you had listened to me." He put puzzle piece in its proper spot. "There's an animal clinic on Maple-"

"Shit!"

"What have you fucked up this time?"

"Cops! They're trying to pull me over."

"Play it cool. Cover the blood, use the fake licence I gave you. It will check out, then you can go get Josh patched up."

"Mam, you need to put the gun on the dashboard." Theo heard the stern voice.

"Do not attack the cop, Tracey!"

"Too late," she giggled. Shots rang out. Screams in both male and female voices.

Theo swore and threw his headset. He could still salvage the job. Hayden was already in place, and Tracey and Josh didn't know what she was doing. This base was a loss, though. If the idiots survived they would definitely talk, but that would be hours from now. Methodically, he packed his plans, diagrams and surveillance photos. He folded the maps and carefully put his puzzle back in its box. The only problem was now he was down a hacker and hitter.

\---

People buseled around the coffee shop. The line reached halfway to the door, but moved quickly. Baristas moved with practiced precision that only came from long mornings with longer lines. Liam took a moment to look over the menu board before getting in line behind his best friend.

He and Mason had been friends since the eighth grade. Both transferred into Davenford Prep mid year; Mason because he had earned a scholarship, Liam because he had been expelled from every other school within thirty miles. Liam overhead an exasperated Mason explaining that no, he couldn't and wouldn't sell marijuana to anyone, and that no being black didn't make him a drug dealer. Liam told him to start selling dime bags of oregano, because there was no way their rich and sheltered classmates would know the difference. That had only been the beginning. By the end of the year they had homework and test answers for sale, and even emails guaranteed to look like they came from your parents to excuse you from class.

"Is our job interview here?" Liam asked. The movies always got it wrong no one discussed their kind of business in deserted parking lots or junkyards. A busy coffee shop during the morning rush was perfect. There was too much ambient noise to be easily overhead, unless you were stupid and yelled, and no professional kills people in public. "Mase?" he asked when there was no reply. A quick glance told Liam his friend hadn't heard. He was too busy checking out the guy in front of them, that had just finished ordering.

"Hey Mason," he said louder than discretion would allow, "are you done checking out Mr. Pumpkin Spice's slightly better than average ass?"

Mason tried not to look embarrassed as he faced the guy's honey brown eyes. "I… uh, well I would say a lot better than average, great, even." Pumpkin Spice guy smiled as he took his change and moved out of line. He made a show of checking Mason out, but didn't say anything.

Mason glared at Liam. "You're buying." He turned to the girl at the register and placed his order. Liam finished at the counter, including a generous tip for slowing the line. Mason waited until they were off to the side before he started talking, but his eyes followed the cute brown eyed man. "It isn't an interview. We've worked-"

Liam made an undignified sound and ducked behind his best friend. Mason gave the shorter man a look of disbelief. Before a question could be voiced Liam pointed across the room. A pretty brunette in a professional suit made her way towards the door leading to the offices that shared the building with the coffee shop. "Did you just squeak in terror and hide at the sight of your ex?"

"She's a vindictive shrew. She hates me. Last time I saw her she put gum in my seat and threw a drink in my face, and all I was doing was being polite," he said, still ducking behind the other man.

"It's been years, Liam. I'm sure she's over the break up." Mason he looked around, then turned back to his friend. "Great now, I can't find Pumpkin Spice Guy."

"His name's Corey. He's part of the team," said a smooth familiar voice. Liam straightened and turned. His mouth went suddenly dry at the sight of his ex boyfriend. Theo looked good in his leather jacket, and black t-shirt, but then he always looked good to Liam. "And Hayden promised to be professional, so you don't have to hide from her. We are set up in office 301." Theo didn't wait for an acknowledgement. He simply waved to the barista and disappeared through the interior door.

Liam clenched his jaw. He forced himself to take several deep breaths. Mason set them to work with not one, but two of his exes.

\---

Theo took his time walking up the two flights of stairs to his newly rented office. Slow careful breaths filled his lungs. He thought he was ready to see Liam again, thought he could look at those pouty lips and not feel the need to kiss them, thought he could look at those eyes, blue like summer skies and not feel his heart beat faster or his stomach tighten. He was wrong.

He shook his head, and reminded himself what was at stake. If they failed to retrieve the item not only would his professional reputation be ruined, but there was a good chance the client would cut him and his crew in half. That was to be their preferred method of expressing disappointment. Failure was not an option.

Hushed, angry voices drifted under the door. "That's why I didn't tell you ahead of time. I knew you'd freak out," Mason said.

"Gee, I wonder why I would have a problem being blindsided by both Hayden and Theo. What's next? Is Brett going to show up? How could you think I would ever agree to this?" To anyone else Liam sounded angry, but Theo knew what that slightly higher pitch meant. He felt hurt and running to anger like he always did.

"Seven," Mason said. His voice deadpan.

"What?"

"Seven, as in figures. Each." Mason had his arms crossed over his chest. He waited for his friend to process his words before adding, "will you work with your exes for a million dollars?"

Theo stepped into the hall. "Closer to two, actually. The job pays ten total, but expenses come off the top, but that shouldn't be more than a couple hundred grand."

Liam chewed his lip, then nodded. "Okay, I'll hear you out."

\---

Liam followed Theo. Mason walked with him, but he refused to make eye contact with either of them. He understood why Mason took the job. This was set for life kind of money, and Mason was right, he would have refused to answer the phone when Theo called. He still didn't like it, being blindsided.

The biggest problem was, he didn't know where he stood with Theo. Hayden hated him. She made that more than clear. This was only the second he and Theo had seen each other since the break up.

About six months after Theo moved out they each spotted the other at a club. Liam had been scouting an asshole rich guy with a porsche a local chop shop wanted. Theo was dancing with another guy. Jealousy boiled through Liam when he saw the freckled doucheface running his hands across Theo's chest. That was when Theo looked up and saw him. For a moment their eyes met, and Theo shook his head, a sad smile barely noticeable on his mouth.

Liam picked a fight with the rich jerk, and his super tall, buff boyfriend. By the time it was over they all had several bruises and he had a couple cracked ribs, but he also had their car, and the kind of calm that only comes after a good fight.

The three men went through an unlabeled door that led to a professional looking waiting area. The only thing out of place was it was completely empty, even the reception desk. They followed Theo to a large open room. This was exactly what Liam had expected. Everything was meticulously organized. One wall was covered in information about a bank. It's layout, vault, security system, where the cameras were, everything someone would want to know. Another wall was dedicated to a tall Superman looking guy with dark hair and what Liam figured for a permanent five o'clock shadow. In the middle of the room was a table with the largest jigsaw puzzle Liam had ever seen.

"Corey, let me introduce Mason and Liam, they're replacing Tracey and Josh," Theo said, stepping up to the table. He put a puzzle piece in place.

"What happened to them?" Mason asked.

"Terminal stupidity." Theo didn't look up. "We have been hired to retrieve the contents of a safety deposit box owned by one, Derek Hale, the sole executor to the Hale family fortune." Liam looked over the surveillance photos and other notes on Superman's board. "The problem is that he doesn't have a normal box. To get into said box he would make an appointment, the bank manager would meet him in the vault, they would both scan their thumbs and use their Storenco sonic series keys to open the box. Against my advice Tracey and Josh decided to try an old fashioned smash and grab; knock him out take his phone and wallet and swap his key with a decoy."

Liam snorted. "Half these pics are him leaving an MMA gym. He kill them?"

"Tracey attacked. He kicker her ass. Josh tried to come to her rescue and got stabbed with his own knife. They took off and Hale called the cops. Tracey attacked the cops. Josh bled out while they were fighting."

Mason shook with a grimace. "Wow," Liam said "terminal stupidity sounds like a good description."

"You have a better plan?" Hayden asked, her voice dripping with contempt, "Hale is straight so unlike Theo he won't want your ass."

"You talk about my ass like you've never left teeth marks in it," Liam shot back.

"You promised to be civil, Hayden," Theo growled.

"We've been in the same room for fifteen minutes and she hasn't thrown coffee in my face or pepper sprayed me, for her, that is civil, and a new record." He turned to his ex girlfriend. "Yes, Hayden, I have a few better ideas. You can get his finger print from anything, like an empty beer bottle. Things he won't miss, and you can swap out the key while he's working out."

"Good idea," Theo said, "except that Josh still had our decoy key when he died, so it's in police custody."

"I can't take another from the bank," Hayden insisted. "Too risky to try a second time."

"Wait, you said the key was a Storenco sonic series?" Mason asked. He tapped quickly at his phone screen. "Was it the version 3.5 or 4.0?"

"3.5," Theo answered. Only Liam saw the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth as he put more pieces in place.

Mason tapped at his phone for a moment, then held up the screen. It showed an odd key with a black and orange plastic end. The blade wasn't cut into ridges and grooves, but instead a series of round indentations. "Is this what it looks like?" Hayden nodded. "Then we don't need to take his key. Just get an imprint of it and record the hypersonic frequency, and I'll make one that will get you in."

"So we have a plan. Any questions?" Theo looked at his team.

Hayden stood, smoothed her skirt. "I have to get to work, but if I have to come back in an hour I'll call first so you a chance to put clothes on. I wouldn't want to walk in on an orgy." She didn't wait for an answer. Her heels clicked on the wood floors with every step.

Corey looked at the others in confusion. Mason rolled his eyes and offered an apologetic smile. Liam clenched his jaw, his nostrils flared. Theo filled in a few more puzzle pieces. "What the fuck was that about?"

Liam blushed. Theo said nothing.

"Hayden and Liam dated," Mason explained. "She dumped him and thought he was devastated when she left his apartment, but when she came back an hour later because she forgot her phone charger she found them." He pointed at Liam and Theo. "On the couch, in flagrante delicto."


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was simple. Join the gym Hale frequents, wait for him to get there and go through his locker while he works out. Simple, but time consuming, as Hale tended to vary the times he went to the gym. Liam moved to the treadmill as he started hour three of his work out. He kept the locker room door in sight so he could see Hale came out.

Mason's voice came through the nearly invisible earpiece. "Theo is coming to join you. I would, but I don't exactly, well, know anything about MMA, and he looks the part."

"You don't have to tell me what Theo looks like, Mase," he grumbled quietly, so as not to draw attention to those around him.

As if on cue Theo stepped out of the locker room. He wore skin tight white leggings under loose fitting black shorts and a black shirt that looked like it was painted on, showing off every muscle in his chest and arms. "That's good," Theo chuckled in his ear. He gave a small smirk before starting his warm up.

"He's also joined this channel so you guys can talk without looking like you know each other," Mason added.

Liam watched Theo punch a heavy bag. He rubbed at his jaw and remembered the feel of that punch. The night they met they had both been after the same thing. He couldn't remember what they were trying to steal, only that they had been so caught up in fighting each other another thief had beaten them to it. The fight ended with them ducked in an alley stifling laughter as the guy that had gotten the whatever-it-was was handcuffed and pushed into the back of a squad car. Theo had turned that dimpled smile on him and with blood still trickling from his nose asked if he want to get a beer.

\---

Theo watched Liam run on the treadmill. He couldn't help but notice the shorts he wore did a great job showing off his ass. "You're supposed to be watching the door, Raeken, not my ass" Liam grumbled in his ear.

"I was counting all those lovely identifiable tattoos on your legs, dumbass."

"I practice muay thai. You can't do that in pants. I would stand out. Tattoos blend in here "

"Only until you get caught, then they just help identify you."

"Guess we'll just have NOT get caught. Also, shut up. He's here." They both went quiet as Derek Hale and his ever present stubble came out of the locker room. He fist bumped with a gym trainer and the two made their way to the mats and got to work.

Theo watched Liam slow his run to jog, then a walk before he headed back to the locker room. "See if you can focus on the door half as well as you focus my ass," Liam said.

"You two want to just start making out, and I'll go in and raid Hale's locker," Mason suggested.

"Sorry, Mase," Liam mumbled as the door closed behind him.

Theo moved to the free weights next to the locker room and turned so that he had a clear view of Hale without looking like he was watching. He grabbed a set of dumbbells and told himself, again, to get his head in the game. He and Liam had worked together when they were dating and he hadn't had this problem focusing. It was like the first few jobs they had done together, back when Liam was still with Hayden.

\---

He remembered the night it changed. A text from Liam saying he wanted to hang out, and he dropped everything, grabbed a fresh six pack and was at his door in five minutes. For the first thirty minutes he just listened, trying to be supportive, as Liam first cried then complained about Hayden. She dumped him and he was destroyed, but then he decided she was better off without her for all kinds of reasons, many of which were taking Theo deeply into too much information territory.

Then Liam asked a question that caught his attention. "How am I going to get over her?"

Theo laughed. "That's easy, just get under someone else, preferably someone with better skills." Liam looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What? You just called her a pillow princess who moved like a dead fish. Go get laid. Have some GOOD sex with someone that can make your toes curl, someone that makes you scream, and you won't have a spare thought left for your new ex."

They were sitting side by side on the couch for this conversation. Maybe Theo had been looking too intently on Liam's lips. He watched the way his teeth chewed at his bottom lip.

Blood rushed to Liam's cheeks. He was quiet for a minute before he asked, "is that an offer?"

"Only if you want one."

Theo couldn't remember who made the first move, only the feel of skin on skin, the taste of those plump lips, the weight of him in his lap. Their clothes were gone almost immediately. He was so consumed by the moment, so focused on the sounds made by the man in his lap he hadn't heard the key in the lock, or door open open. Just as his fingers began to tease into Liam's crack they were interrupted by a strangled squeak.

They turned to see Hayden. Her eyes wide and face red. "Phone charger!" She screamed, grabbed a cord off the kitchen counter and ran.

\---

The sound of someone wincing in pain and a thump brought Theo back to the present. He looked over to see Hale bent in pain and cradling his wrist.

"I hope you're about done in there, Liam," Theo whispered.

Liam rambled in his ear, "I got the fingerprint taken care of. The guy must give like zero fucks about the environment because he has like a bunch of plastic disposable water bottles-"

Theo interrupted, "Are you done? Hale is heading for the locker room."

"What? Stall him! I don't have the frequency copied," Liam's voice rang with panic.

"You don't have to be right on top of the key. Now that the connection is made you can get the frequency from a foot or two away," Mason offered.

"Great, so I just need a reason to be standing in front of his locker, rather than going through it," Liam grumbled.

Theo saw the trainer still looking at Hale's wrist. The injured man was saying something about tape and his locker. "Mason, can you let us know when the frequency gets copied?" Theo moved quickly to the locker room. When Mason confirmed he could, he said, "I'll be right there. I've got a plan." Only one idea was coming to him, maybe it was the memories running through his head or maybe it was just seeing Liam again, but when he got to the locker he took his ex boyfriend by the shoulder, spun him around, pinned him against Hale's locker and kissed him.

There was a brief moment of surprise before Liam melted into the kiss. Theo pressed harder. He devoured Liam's mouth and reveled in the taste of him. Liam's hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues ground together. Theo moved his hands, relearning the familiar ridges and planes of Liam's stomach.

A loud crash startled them apart. A scouting Derek Hale stood over them, his uninjured fist rested where it hit the locker next to them. "You're making out on my locker," he growled.

"Sorry," Theo said with a smile. He watched Liam's face turned bright red as he stepped away.

"Shower," Liam squeaked out and ran.

"Make it a cold one," came Mason's exasperated response. "I told you guys twice I had it, and I'm pretty sure Hale said something before he punched the locker." Theo said nothing.

\---

They stepped into the elevator at the same time. Theo watched as Liam took a breath, steadied himself, and he asked, "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about." Theo pressed the button for their floor. He didn't want to have this conversation. It was going to cause nothing but pain.

"You kissed me."

"We needed a cover. It worked." He hoped Liam would drop it.

"It was more than that, and you know it." The elevator stopped, but Liam blocked the door. Those incredible blue eyes bore into him, full of accusation and hope.

Theo sighed and shook his head. "What do you want me to say, Liam? Did I enjoyed the kiss? You know I did, but it doesn't matter. We don't fit together no matter how much either of us would like to, and pushing the issue will only make it hurt more." He pushed past his ex and into the office.

The rest of the team was seated in the work room. He got straight to business, "Mason, when can you have our key?"

The hacker thought for a moment. "The resin needs to fully solidify, so day after tomorrow."

"Cor?" Theo stood over his puzzle.

"I can be ready by then," Corey said. His eyes never left Mason.

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Have you figured out how you're going to get the manager out of the vault?"

Theo put another piece in place. He could tell Hayden was trying to be civil, but she still shot death glares at their shared ex. She would behave. The money was too good, and they had put too much time into the job for her to mess it up. He remembered their first job after all the personal shit. He used flattery, and commiserating about some of Liam's worst habits to get her to join him. Then, they had ripped off a hate group that posed as a charity for over a quarter of a million dollars.

"Mason, can you intercept phone calls out of the bank?" He continued after the other man's nod. "Then I have an idea, but it hinges on one very important piece of information. Liam, do you still have that police uniform?"

Liam scoffed he glared directly at Theo. "Of course I do. I know somethings are too valuable to throw away."

Mason stood abruptly. "And I'm done with this conversation. I don't need any more details concerning what the two of you do with THAT."

\---

Mason measured the the components carefully before he mixed them into a thick paste.

"Those keys seem really complicated. Can you really make one?" The question didn't sound like criticism or doubt, but was filled with curiosity. Mason looked up to see Corey. They both smiled.

"It really isn't that complicated as long as you have the frequency. The key doesn't actually unlock anything it just completes a circuit, so all I need to do is make a conductive facsimile. You play the frequency from outside and you're in," Mason said as he prepared the key imprint that Liam had made.

Corey brushed pinkish brown powder on the smooth plastic water bottle. "If you ever retire from hacking you should become a science teacher," he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have failed every science class I have ever taken, but I actually understood what you just said."

Mason watched the brunette smile, spray the now visible fingerprint with a small bottle, then brush on a thick paint. "You can't be that bad at science if you can do that."

"This isn't science. It's make up, and body paint," he said flatly. Mason laughed. "I'm serious, it's just blush, setting spray and liquid latex. That's all you need to st-" he was interrupted by arguing from the two guys across the room. "Did they fight like that when they were dating?"

"That isn't fighting. That's how they flirt," Mason said without any trace of amusement. "As far as I know they only ever had one real fight and that was so big and explosive they broke up."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. Liam literally told me everything about their relationship, except that."

"And by everything, you mean..."

"EVERYTHING."

"So, you leaving the conversation when Theo mentioned that uniform?"

Mason nodded and rolled his eyes. "Theo really likes to play cops and robbers, and Liam gave a disgusting amount of detail, like when they played he was always the cop and Theo always topped."

"That is definitely not what NWA had in mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Corey strode in the bank with the confidence of a man in charge. He wore a tailored gray suit and pulled a small black roller bag behind him. The bank manager met him in the lobby. They shook hands and walked together down to the vault.

The safety deposit box they opened did not have the extra security measures that Hale's box did, but was kept in the same room. They turned their keys, and Corey watched the manager remove the box from the wall and place it on the table in the adjacent private viewing room.

The clack, clack, clack of heels on the marble floor echoed in the windowless room. Hayden stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Mr. Perkins, but there is a situation in the lobby that requires your attention," she said in a cool professional voice. The manager excused himself and retreated with Hayden.

Corey waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before opening his bag and taking out the fake fingerprints and key needed to open Hale's box. "Do you have the cameras yet, my chocolate Einstein?" the thief asked.

Back at their office Mason tapped at his keyboard. "I own their entire security system. No one will see your sweet buns."

Liam made a disgusted sound. "Can we keep it professional while we are literally robbing a bank?"

"Says the guy that made out with his ex over open coms," Mason chided. A beep sounded in his ear signaling the bank's line making an outgoing call. He made his voice sound professional and pleasant, "Beacon Hills Police Department non-emergency line, how may I help you?"

Shouts echoed in the background. A woman's voice came over the line. "This man causing a disturbance at Beacon Bank and Trust. He isn't violent, but he's refusing to leave," she said with annoyance.

"We have a patrol car nearby, mam. An officer will be there shortly."

"Thank goodness!" she said and hung up.

"All right, Mr. Hypocrite, you're up."

Liam sat in a dark SUV parked a block from the bank. He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror and straightened his collar. "I'd tell you to fuck yourself, Mase, but I'm pretty sure Corey already did."

"Shut up and get to work," Mason grumbled.

Liam waited a couple of minutes before he walked around the block and went into bank. He heard the shouting through the closed glass doors, and he could see Theo. The man didn't look like himself. His normally trimmed, neat stubble had been allowed to grow a couple of days into a small but scruffy beard. He wore a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, a flannel shirt, heavy dust covered jeans and work boots. He looked like he could have stepped off any construction site and into the bank.

Theo paced around the lobby. He yelled calling the bank vampires and parasites. He accused them of stealing his house and land. Liam took a breath and walked in.

"I tried to work with you!" Theo shouted at the manager. "You said you couldn't change the interest rate, but that didn't stop you for jacking it up ten percent six months earlier!" He saw the manager look over his shoulder, and turned. The police uniform fit Liam like glove. He was glad he decided to leave his shirt untucked.

"Good, the police are here," the manager said.

Liam said, "I'm Officer Murphy, what seems to be the trouble."

"Arrest this man," the manager said. "He's trespassing, and verbally assaulting my staff, and myself."

"They stole my house! They jacked up the mortgage interest rate until we couldn't make the payments then kicked my family out of our home!"

"You shouldn't have bought a house you couldn't afford."

"Sir, I'm sorry your family's trouble, but..." Theo stopped listening to the words Liam said. He'd chosen not to use an earpiece, so his shouting wouldn't distract Corey. He had to watch Liam to know when to cooperate. Liam finished his attempt at deescalation. His mouth, jaw, the set of his shoulders all showed tension. So he started his rant again.

"Sir, you leave me no choice but to put you under arrest." Liam pulled out his handcuffs.

Corey was waiting in the private viewing room with his own safety deposit box. His black roller bag securely zipped tight and at his ankle. The manager made his apology at having to leave, and the two exchanged pleasant small talk as they returned Corey's box to the vault and walked back to the lobby. The manager shook the thief's hand when they parted company.

\---

Efficiency in crime was important, or at least Theo thought it was. Why do a job for one person when just a little extra effort you can get paid three times as much? That's why when Mason asked him and Liam to get some computer parts from a warehouse he agreed, but also found two more clients that needed things from the same place.

It was near midnight when they jimmied open the back door. They kept each other in sight, but split up to quickly get everything on their shopping list. Circuit boards, hard drives, sticks of RAM and even some cables filled their bags.

Theo saw them enter. Two figures with flashlights each going a different direction. He saw one walking away from them while the other headed right for Liam. He had to time it right.

"Freeze!" The cop pointed his flashlight and gun at Liam.

Theo stepped behind the officer, pressed his switchblade to his throat and said, "How about you freeze." The officer froze. His hands shook as he held them out. Theo unclipped the radio from the cop's shoulder. Liam took his gun, and trained it on him.

They were the same height, Liam and the cop, similar build, too. "Very good, officer. Now, take off your clothes," Theo ordered.

His voice shook with panic, "what?" Liam glared.

"Just the uniform. You can keep your shorts." Theo's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Are you serious?" Liam whispered harshly. "You expect me to wear his sweaty uniform to play into your creepy fetish?"

"We can wash it, and you didn't think it was a creepy fetish when you wore that stripper costume and arrested me." The cop made an uncertain noise. Theo pressed the knife a little harder. "Strip. Now."

"We'll leave your gun," Liam assured, "We don't want to get in too much trouble, but I'm taking the bullets."

They left Officer Murphy handcuffed to a shelf, a strip of duct tape over his mouth. His uniform, and his gear tucked safely in Theo's bag, except the gun as Liam promised.

\---

Theo shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. Liam had put a hoodie on over the uniform, but just knowing he wore it was enough, especially after getting handcuffed and frisked at the bank. He was still painfully hard.

His phone chimed. Grateful for the distraction, he looked at the message from Corey. It was just a picture of the former contents of Hale's box now secured in the safe at their headquarters. Theo smiled. The client would be happy.

The car stopped at a red light. "Look at this." Theo held his screen so Liam could see. The driver made O with his mouth, and his eyes widened. "I know," Theo agreed. "Now you see why this job is worth ten million." He turned his attention back to the phone, messaged the client and set up the exchange.

They drove in silence for a moment. "Are you as worked up as I am?" Liam asked, his voice low.

"It's the adrenaline from getting the job done." Theo looked out the window, away from Liam.

"That's why your jeans are about to bust a seam, because of the job. Are you sure it had nothing to do with me arresting you? How many of our games started that same way?"

This was a mistake. He shouldn't do this. He should have Liam drop him off and take a long cold shower. Liam bit his lip and the last of Theo's resolve fell away. "You want to finish what we started?" His voice came out shaky even to his own ears.

\---

Liam arched his back. He felt Theo's hands tighten and squeeze his sweat slicked skin. They came together. Liam's release covered their stomachs. Theo held him close as he spilled his pleasure deep inside. They stayed locked together, breathing heavy.

After a moment Liam rolled to the side, falling heavily onto the mattress. He watched the way Theo's muscles shuddered as he removed the condom. A tattoo covered most of his shoulder. It was vaguely heart shaped, and made up of flowers, mushrooms, blood and wings most prominently a pair of scissors poised to cut a banner that read Time Kills Love.

He was about to ask about it when Theo pulled on his shirt. "You're leaving?" He sat up. Anger flared inside him. "Just going to fuck my ass and go?"

Theo turned that killer smile on him. "If you want to top I could go for a second round."

"That's not what I meant, Theo. I can't believe that after what we just did you won't even have a conversation with me."

"We already had that conversation. I don't really feel like repeating it." He slipped on his jeans.

"We still love each other, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Sometimes when putting together a puzzle you find two pieces that look like they go together. The picture seems to match and the basic shape is right, but the fit just isn't there." He put in his shoes. "There's no way to make us fit when we don't, Liam. The exchange is tomorrow. After we get paid it would probably be better if we didn't try to work together again." Then he left.

Liam stared at the closed door. He waited for that familiar rage to boil up from the pit of his stomach, but it didn't come. His chest tightened. The bed still smelled like Theo, their sweat, their sex. Hot tears ran down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam looked up from his phone. Theo was growling in the bathroom. "Everything okay, babe?" he asked cautiously.

Theo popped his head into the hallway. "Where is the toothpaste cap?"

Liam blinked in surprise. Toothpaste? "Umm, on the toothpaste?"

"No, it isn't, because you left it off the tube, again." He held up the tube for emphasis. "Before I take that time, again, to clean out the dried, crusty bit clogging the opening I want to have the fucking cap."

"I thought I was supposed to be the angry one." Liam rolled his eyes and stepped in to help find the missing cap. "It's just toothpaste, baby."

"Except it isn't." Theo threw the tube in the sink. "It's the sink with dried toothpaste spit, and the five half used rolls of toilet paper scattered all over the towel shelf and every damn time I try to ask you to clean up after yourself or put the toilet paper on the fucking spindle you act like I'm the one being unreasonable."

"I hate that thing. It's rightsist." He felt the anger creeping into his voice.

"That's not even a word, Liam."

"The holder is on the right side and even with the tank. Whoever designed this bathroom didn't care about the left-handed."

"You can't be serious," Theo seethed, "you can't put toilet paper where it goes because of a right handed conspiracy."

"And you call me dismissive." Liam sounded angry now. 

The argument escalated quickly. Both spoke in anger. Both reacted badly. When Theo squeezed the entire tube of toothpaste on Liam's chest, the younger man responded by saying, "Well, at least with toothpaste you can keep it out of my face!" The fight ended with Theo storming out and Liam punching a hole in the wall.

\---

One corner of the coffee shop was set up like a living room, low tables, comfortable chairs, a couch, and a big box full of board games and puzzles for customer use. Theo sat in a cushioned chair, a puzzle spread out on the coffee table in front of him. 

He finished his puzzle upstairs last night. He blamed his sleepless night on the adrenaline from pulling off the heist, excitement at the upcoming exchange and the biggest payday of his life to date. He told himself over and over it had nothing to do with the hurt in those blue eyes as he walked away, or ache in his own chest. 

Theo pushed the thoughts away. It was time to focus. The client texted that his granddaughter would be here to pick up the contents of the vault and finalized the money transfer within the hour. Exchanges were often the most dangerous part of the job. If one side was going to double cross the other, it would be here. which was why he had taken so many precautions, a public meeting in a place he chose, the active and open earpiece with most of his crew, all except Liam, listening on the other side. 

Liam would be here soon, too. He tried to ignore the flip in stomach at the thought of his ex, but at that moment he entered the shop. Theo quickly looked away from the other man, instead focused on the puzzle and looking for the client's granddaughter. 

Theo didn't look up when Liam sat across the table from him. "I'm waiting for someone," he said, his voice neutral.

"I know. That's why I'm here. With you cornered I can finally get a word in on the Us conversation before you run away." Theo opened his mouth to say something, but Liam cut him off. "You made your stance more than clear last night. You didn't even look in my bathroom before you left, did you?"

Theo shook his head. His voice came out resigned, but without judgement. "I washed my hand in your kitchen. I didn't really want the anxiety that comes from sharing a bathroom with you."

"You would have noticed some changes." Liam picked at the brownie. "Like, I got new toothpaste. It has a flip cap so I never forget to put it back on, and there's no crusty toothpaste in the sink. I will admit the toilet paper situation is pretty much the same, but that's why I picked this up this morning." He pulled a free standing toilet paper holder from a bag at his feet and set it on the table. "I think this will help with that, and I can still avoid the rightsist thing that's built in."

Theo gave a small chuckle, but kept his eyes on the puzzle. "That still isn't a word."

"You only say that because you never had to use blunt, round preschool scissors in highschool because all the others were made for right handed." He could hear the teasing in Liam's voice and knew if he looked up the sparkle in his blue eyes would take his breath away.

"I thought they made you use those because they were afraid you would stab someone," Theo teased. The sound of them laughing together made his heart speed up.

"Well, I mean that's possible." Liam took a drink of his coffee. "I think if you agree to tell me when I'm doing something that bothers you and I agree not to be dismissive, then we would have a real chance to make it work."

"An attitude like that might have saved my last relationship, but that's assuming that we could have talked through my dad threatening him with a broadsword." A pretty brunette wearing a skirt and navy blue sweater sat in the chair at the narrow end of the table. She took a sip from her iced coffee. "You have something for my grandfather?"

Theo set the black roller bag on the edge of the table, careful to avoid the puzzle. She unzipped it just enough to peak inside, and smiled when she saw the contents. "I was told discretion was included in the price."

Theo nodded. "No one knows we were there or that anything has been moved." She tapped at her phone, and Theo's chimed in response. His notification read: Transfer Complete. "Mason?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see the money," the hacker said in his ear, but didn't stop there. "Did you two really break up over toothpaste and toilet paper? Off all the stupid reason-" 

Theo turned off the earbud. "It was a pleasure doing business with you and your family," he said to the brunette.

"The pleasure was ours. If we have need for any future sensitive acquisitions we will let you know." She took the bag and walked towards the door. After a few steps she turned back and said, "You two are an adorable couple." She didn't wait for a response.

"Are we?" Liam asked. 

Theo looked down, and filled in more of the puzzle. He loved Liam. He always had, but their break up nearly broke him. Everything Liam said sounded so good. Could it really be as simple as talking more? He put the last piece in place, and looked up. Liam sat watching him, eyes full of hope and fear. His teeth worried at his bottom lip.

He took a deep breath. "I'm willing to try again."

-

Liam leaned back into Theo's chest, enjoying the warmth and firmness of his muscles. Strong arms reached around him to the large bowl of popcorn in his lap at the same time he felt a kiss on his cheek. He turned to meet his boyfriend's lips with his own only to be blocked by a handful of snack food. Liam pouted.

"Watch the movie," Theo said after he swallowed. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Liam tried to watch the movie, but Theo kept distracting him. He kissed his neck, sucked on his earlobe and danced fingers under his shirt. The worst part was anytime Liam tried to tease back Theo would hold him tighter, chuckle and say, "Watch the movie."

"Why do you get to harass me, but I can't do anything back?" Liam whined.

"Because I'm the big spoon, and next week for pantsless movie night we can trade spots and you can bother me all night." Theo bit lightly at Liam's neck. Liam made a noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

Liam's phone dinged a message. He bit his lip. "I know we agreed no phones during pantsless movie night, but Mason was planning to propose to Corey. He bought a ring and everything."

Theo sounded confused, "He bought the ring?"

"Yeah, said it would feel wrong to use a stolen one."

"Those two are perfect for each other. Corey said the same thing when he showed me the ring he bought for Mason." Theo nuzzled the back of Liam's neck. "Check the phone."

Liam opened the message to find a picture of their friends with happy tear streaked faces each holding up a hand with rings that were surprisingly similar. He sent a congratulations text back and put his phone down. "When we get engaged, let's steal the rings together," Liam said.

"When?" Theo asked, his mouth hovered over the spot he had just been kissing, his body suddenly tense.

"I didn't mean now, or even, like soon." He sat up to look his boyfriend in the face. "But, eventually, I do want to marry you."

"Uh," Theo said. His expression reminded Liam of a deer caught in the headlights. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"That's okay." He smiled, and tried to look reassuring. "I mean it. When I say I don't mean soon I mean we can talk about it in a year, and if we aren't ready to talk about then, we can wait another year."

Theo visibly relaxed. He leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Liam's. "Thanks," Theo whispered, "I love you. Now, it's pantsless movie night, so come here and let me torture you until this movie is over." Liam settled back against Theo's chest.


End file.
